Lovely Valentine's Day
is an annual event that happens every February/March, where certain people will need help getting items for these days. Lovely Valentine "Lovely Valentine" is one of the two annual events where certain girls request help with getting 'Thousand Cacaos'. Every 10 Cacaos will reward you with a random item or chocolate, or in rare cases, their own voices. You also have the option to give every single Thousand Cacao you have to a single girl. However, if you happen to have a few leftover given (less than 10) when you gave everything, you may (not) get the prize for it. (There will be extra dialogue if that should happen.) During the first half of the event, you can get Thousand Cacaos as an Endgame Roulette prize from both GAT and Megaforce Missions, varying between 1 to 3. White Cookie Day "White Day" is the last of the two annual events where the boys (Jacky Noboru, Mike, L.J., Red Bull, Fabrico) request help with getting both 'White Cookies' and 'Thousand Cacaos'. Unlike Lovely Valentine's Day, you can claim your prizes from the boys instead of getting random items. During this part of the event, you get 'White Cookies' instead from the Endgame Roulette at both GAT and Megaforce Missions. Heartfelt Kathy In order to get Thousand Cacao after the Valentine's Day event ends, players will need to do some quests from Kathy. These quests are valid for 24 hours. If players complete all the quests within the 24 hours, the next set of quests will be available at 00:00 server time of the next day. When you talk to Kathy, she will give you three difficulty levels to choose. And after that, she will ask you how many quests you want to do, up to a limit of 3. Easy requests give players 5 Thousand Cacaos Standard requests give players 10 Thousand Cacaos Hard requests give players 15 Thousand Cacaos These requests may vary if players choose a different difficulty: .* = .** = You must defeat 10 Meeyas in the 'Rescue Bafabon' mission. .*** = You must defeat the Goblin Warrior in the 'Rescue Dr.Diaper' mission. Helping Lilio out (Lilio's Valentine Lesson!) In 2014, Lilio does not understand what Valentine's Day is all about. (Lilio's Lovely Valentine?) In 2015, Lilio tried to make chocolates for the player, however she doesn't know how to make them. Help her by giving her a 'Valentine Encyclopedia' or two 'Chocolate Recipe', items randomly found after any GAT match or Megaforce mission. When she receives one of said item, there is a roulette from her store. A random item will be given to you out of 25 possible prizes of each, mostly themed to the event. After giving the 'Valentine Encyclopedia' and/or the 'Chocolate Recipes' to Lilio, she will give the player 5 Thousand Cacaos for each book and each 2 recipes given to her. Other Encyclopedia can be used, but it costs 2 books instead of 1 to use. In this case, its better to use the themed books instead. This also applies to items like Halloween Marshmallows, but instead of costing 2 of each, it will cost 4 of each to use. Category:Year Event